Online advertising has become a common phenomenon, and it is continually developing as the Internet and other computing platforms, systems, languages, and components develop. As with other media such as television, radio, or magazines, it is a continual challenge to present effective advertising. Mobile devices have also become more common, and they, too, are continually developing. Presenting interesting, relevant, and effective information to users of mobile devices is also a continual challenge. In addition, mobile devices can typically connect to networks and the Internet, and increasingly can assist the user with various tasks such as scheduling, navigating, sports training, sleeping, traveling, etc. As such, there is a need for more effective selection of information presented to the mobile user.